Oldrivalshipping: False Dreams
by Tibarn'Worshipper
Summary: What happens when Green sneaks into Blue's room to confess his feelings? A baseball bat to the head! Look out Green!


Blue sighed and stared out of her bedroom window. The sun had set an hour ago and stars were now lighting up the sky with their light. All the stars in the night sky really made the night beautiful; whereas in the city, only a few stars were able to be seen.

Another sigh escaped Blue's lips. She looked away from the sky and saw her reflection in her window. She scowled and hurriedly turned away. She hated to have to look at her perfectly plain face; nothing that would be desired by any boy. Why couldn't she be pretty? Was that too much to ask? All she wanted was to have something that would make Green look at her.

Green. . .

Blue's obsession, her crush, the ray of hope on her horizon, the person that gave her hope when all else around her failed. Green Oak. He was so hot that it was ridiculous. No girl was able to resist is messy, brown hair (Blue had always wanted to run her hands through it) and his mesmerizing eyes. It was pathetic really, the state she was in. Someone like Green wouldn't even give her a second look when he was able to choose from practically any girl he wanted. Yet, Blue was in love with him. Green was too desirable for his own good. That's why she had never gotten close to him even though she saw him every day and he lived next door to her. It was truly pathetic; she could never dredge up the courage to talk to him. If they ever talked, he was the one who always started the conversation and even then Blue would make a complete fool of herself because she constantly made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Of course, like every other girl that has been in love, Blue would dream of confessing to Green. She had it all planned out. They would be at school one day- lunch- and some beautiful blonde girl would try to seduce Green. Green would resist until Blue came charging through the crowd of people and tackled the blonde. Then Green would pick her up in the way that a prince carries a princess and say, "Wow, where have you been all my life, cutie?" And finally everyone would cheer as Green carried her out of the lunchroom and into the sunset-

"Light's out, Blue!" Blue's mother called from the living room, shattering her daughter's fantasy.

Blue jumped and started to turn a violent shade of red, even though there was no one around. "Night, mom." She called weakly, her voice strained.

She jumped into bed and turned off the lamp on her bedside table. The darkness was welcoming, it made Blue feel safe, though she wasn't sure what she was afraid of. Her digital alarm clock read 12:45pm. Holy crap! It was later than she had thought it was. A Pidgey chirped in the distance. Since when are Pidgey up this late? Blue wondered.

For an hour, Blue sat up in bed, listening to the noises that Pokémon made outside of her window. Oddly, she wasn't tired, even though she had had a very long day. Three exams in a row at school, followed by an onslaught food fight during lunch, babysitting one of her neighbor's demonic children for an hour, her mother setting dinner on fire, and being sat on by someone's stray Arcanine was more than a 16 year old girl could handle. On the other hand, she had been able to stare at Green all day long and bathe in his radiance. That, at the very least, made the day bearable.

A scratching sound made Blue jump out of her bed. She paused, listening. There it was again! It sounded like it was coming from her widow. Stealthily, Blue grabbed a titanium bat that stood by her bed and cautiously got out of bed. She walked to her window, bat raised above her head. Her window was locked; Blue slowly raised the latch and pushed the window up. Something stuck its head into her room, "Blue?" a voice whispered.

Blue brought the baseball bat down with all of her might. As the bat made contact with the head, Blue suddenly recognized the voice.

Aw crap. . .

There was a loud crack as the baseball bat hit home. The person whose head was in Blue's room let out a yelp and tumbled in, onto the carpet. Some part of the intruder hit Blue's legs and she fell too. It was a jumble of arms and legs as each person struggled to untangle themselves. Somehow, one of Blue's flailing arms hit her light switch. The lights temporarily blinded her, and she covered her eyes with her hands. "Ow." She muttered.

The light suddenly vanished. Blue felt a pair of hands pull her fingers away from her eyes. "Are you all right?"

All Blue could do was gawk at the person who sat in front of her. Green stared back, a worried look on his face, "Are you all right?" he repeated, "did I hurt you?"

Blue was suddenly electrically aware that Green was holding her hands. She flushed, grateful for the darkness that hid her blush. "I'm fine," she whispered, not wanting to wake up her parents, "how are you? I didn't mean to it you with the baseball bat."

She heard Green chuckle, and the sound made her heart splutter.

"I'm fine," Green whispered back, "banged up, but alive."

It hit Blue then. Why in the world was Green in her room in the middle of the night? He couldn't be here willingly. So that must mean. . .

Blue let out a startled, "Oh!"

"What is it?" Green asked.

"Well this sucks," Blue said in disappointment, "here I thought that you had actually climbed through my window to see me, but it turns out that I'm just dreaming."

Green gave her an odd look, "Blue you're not dreaming." He told her.

Blue snorted, "Yes I am. There's no way you would ever even think about coming here in real life. I'm invisible to you there."

Green frowned.

Blue sighed, "Well, as long as I'm dreaming, I might as well make the best of it." With that, she stood up and crossed the short distance to where Green was sitting in the floor. He looked up at her in surprise, "What-?"

Ignoring him, Blue plopped into his lap and curled up to his chest.

Green was completely shocked. He stared down at the brunette in his lap in surprise. Blue wrapped her hands around Green's chest. After all, this was just a dream; she could do what she wanted. Tentivily, Green wrapped his arms around Blue's waist and held her closer to him. Blue was secretly pleased. This would probably kill her when she woke up, but it was worth it. In her dreams she was fearless. She was able to do anything in this land of pretend.

"I'm glad that I dreamed of you tonight." Blue murmured into Green's chest, "Here in my dreams, it is so easy to pretend that you love me the same way that I love you. If I could have my way, I would spend the rest of my life dreaming about you. Is it so wrong of me to dream about someone that I will never be able to have in reality? But I can't help it if I love you. It's your own fault for being so irresistible."

Green hesitated. Blue frowned. Her imaginary Greens usually were always talking. She twisted so that she could see Green's face. He looked torn over something.

"What is it?" Blue asked, placing her hand on one of his cheeks.

Green grabbed her hand and held it there. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her skin against his. But he knew it couldn't last. "Blue," he started, his eyes still closed.

"What? Tell me what's wrong." Blue whispered.

Green opened his eyes and looked into Blue's eyes. What he was about to say would most likely ruin this moment, and he didn't want it to end. "The thing is, Blue . . . well . . . you're not . . . you're not sleeping, you're awake."

Blue stared at him for a long moment before responding, "What do you mean I'm not dreaming?" she demanded in a low whisper.

"This isn't fake, Blue. I'm here in real life. None of this is a dream."

Blue snorted, "Yeah right, Green. You're ruining the moment. This is one of the best dreams that I have ever had."

"But you're not dreaming!"

"Shhhhh!" Blue reprimanded him. They both froze as Blue's father's snores stuttered before going back to their original rhythm.

"That proves it." Green pointed out, "If you were dreaming, then there would be no reason for either of us to keep our voices down.

Slowly, Blue realized that he was right. This wasn't a dream. This was real. It was well past midnight and she was alone in a dark room with Green. And she had sat in his lap and. . . .

OH MY GOD!

Blue's face turned an extremely unhealthy shade of green. She felt sick. She desperately tried to worm her way out of Green's arms, but he held on tightly to her.

"Let me go." She half- sobbed.

Green obeyed, and she tumbled to the floor. She lay there, unmoving, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow her. Nothing in the world could make her feel more embarrassed than now. Not even Red accidently pouring his lunch on her. In the back of her head, Blue knew that her life was over. She had just confessed her feelings to what she had thought to be a dream. Green was probably sickened with the knowledge that she loved him. He was never going to speak to her again, and he would tell all of his friends about tonight. She would become the laughing stock of her school. She was already a big enough freak as it was. But of course, what hurt the most was the knowledge that Green would never want anything to do with her anymore.

And so Blue started to cry. The tears fell down in face in torrents.

She thought she heard a gasp of pain from Green, but the sound was so soft that she wasn't sure she had actually heard it.

A pair of arms wound their way around Blue and pulled her up off the floor. Through her tear-stained eyes, Blue was able to tell that Green had picked her up and was carrying her to her bed. This made her cry harder, for he was carrying her the way she had always imagined he would. Now that dream was gone.

Green gently set her on her bed. Too ashamed to meet his eyes, Blue buried her head in a pillow. She was very alert to the fact that Green had climbed into the bed and was lying next to her.

"Don't cry." Green murmured, stroking her hair, "Please, Blue, it hurts me to see you like this."

Blue lifted her head, her tears subsiding. Green wrapped his arms around Blue's waist and pulled her close to his body, so that once again, Blue was snuggled into his chest, "Blue, no more crying. It's all right. Shhh. Calm down. Everything's fine."

"W-w-what are you saying?" Blue asked, wiping her eyes.

Green pulled back from her so he could see her face. His expression caught blue by surprise. He looked pained.

"I don't want to cause you any pain, Blue." He whispered, his eyes agonized.

Blue was confused, "I don't follow you." She said.

One of Green's hands reached up and stroked Blue's cheek. "It pains me to see you upset." Green's voice was so low that Blue had to strain to hear it.

"I don't see why it should." Blue muttered, her voice not strong enough to say anything louder.

"I. . ." Green stopped. Blue looked up into his eyes. They seemed so sad. He shouldn't be sad because of her. She shouldn't be a cause of grief in his life. He should be happy.

They stared at each for a long moment. The pain melted away from Green's eyes; they smoldered now. He placed his hands on either side of Blue's face so that she could not move, "I love you, Blue." Green whispered strongly, "I always have and I always will. Every time I see you, my spirit lifts. I have wanted nothing more than to be with you, but I was too much of a coward to admit my feelings for you. You're the one, Blue. My only one. I realized this long ago and I can't hold it in anymore. That's why I came here tonight. I knew it was bad timing, but if I don't tell then I would have burst. My reason for existing is to be with you. My home is where you are. My purpose is to protect you, even at the cost of my life. It doesn't matter what I have to sacrifice. As long as I'm with you, I will be fine."

. . .

Blue was to shocked to form a rational response. This couldn't be real. Green had just confessed to her and declared himself. There was no way that he could be serious. No, the look in his eyes told her that he was serious. How? How was this possible? How could he possibly love her? Their spheres were so far apart that it wasn't even funny. Yet, he was saying that he did love her.

"Blue?" Green's voice was full of concern, "was that too much?"

Blue vehemently shook her head, "No, it wasn't too much . . . it was . . . perfect. But I don't see how. . ."

Green waited patiently for her to finish. To occupy himself, he started to trace Blue's lips with his index finger.

Blue's heart spluttered at his touch. She completely lost her train of thought.

"Yes?" Green asked, prodding her to continue.

"Um. . ." what was she supposed to say again? Oh ya. "I don't see how someone like you could see in me."

Green looked up at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm just plain, if not ugly, and you're . . . not."

She felt Green stiffen beside her. He once again grabbed her face with her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Who told you are ugly?" the look in his eyes was beyond fury.

Blue was startled by his response, "No one." She said, "I know what I am."

Green's lip curled up in fury, "YOU. ARE. NOT. UGLY." He said, in a tone that completely terrified Blue. She cringed away from him, scooting back so that there was four inches of space between them. Her back pressed against her bedroom wall, prohibiting her from going any farther. Green frowned and closed the space between them by sliding over to Blue. He took her in his arms again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his lips at her ear, "I didn't mean to frighten you. But believe me, you are anything but ugly, and you left pretty behind a long time ago."

Blue shuddered as his breath caressed her skin, and put her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, already forgetting the tone that had frightened her.

"So." Green said, adjusting her so that he could see her face.

"So what?"

"Do you feel the same way about me?"

Blue sat up in disbelief, "Are you for real?" she hissed.

Green nodded, also sitting up.

"I already told you, remember?" Blue nodded in the direction of her window.

Amusement glimmered wickedly in Green's eyes, "Yes, but you thought that I was a dream so that really doesn't count."

Blue crossed her arms, "You are being ridiculous."

Green sighed and looked down at the orange blanket on Blue's bed, "Well I guess if it isn't that important to you. . ."

Blue hated that look on his face. He looked so pitiful. She reached out and touched his arm, "You know that it's important."

Green's head snapped back up, "Then say it." He demanded.

"I love you," Blue whispered, "I love you more than anything else in this world. As long as you are happy, I will be happy. Whenever I think of you, my heart flutters as if it is about to break out my chest. I want to be with you and you only. No one else can even come close to comparing with you."

Green smiled, his eyes ecstatic.

"Happy?" Blue asked sarcastically.

Instead of answering, Green leaned forward and softly kissed Blue on her lips. His lips were so soft. Blue gasped slightly, but then proceeded to kiss him back. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, and she felt unusually warm.

One kiss turned into another. Blue's hands crept up to Green's hair and threaded through it. Green chuckled and pushed Blue back down onto the bed, still kissing her. He lay on top of her, one hand stroking her face, the other wound tightly around her waist. Blue felt light-headed. Green's kisses were so passionate, so filled with love. They broke away, gasping for air. Green flipped over so that Blue was on top of him.

"That was exhilarating." He panted.

Blue nodded in agreement. Exhilarating didn't even begin to describe it. All those nights she had dreamed of kissing him. She moved her hands so that they rested on his shoulders. Her head was on his chest.

Finally, when her breathing had stilled, Blue raised her head and looked at Green's face. There was an intense look in his eyes. It made her blush. "We should do that again." Green said, already leaning in. Blue nodded until their lips met once again. This time, the kisses were more passionate, and Green's fingers traced along her spine, causing her to shiver. When they broke apart, Blue was gasping for air. There was silence for a few moments. Blue rolled off of Green and rested on her back. Her eyes closed. "I have a question." she stated.

"And what would that question be?" Green's voice sounded closer.

Blue's eyes flew opened. Green was hovered above her, his knees on either side of her waist, straddling her. He leaned down, his face centimeters away from Blue's. "Your question?" he asked again.

His closeness was making it hard to breathe, "Um . . . does this mean that we're together?"

Green laughed in a whisper, "I think we are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend." He teased.

Blue smiled.

Green looked at her then leaned down and began to kiss her cheek. He worked his way down her neck, across her throat, up the other side of her neck, got to her other cheek, and moved to her forehead. He stopped, "I should go." He said quietly.

He got off of the bed and began to walk back to the window. Reacting quickly, Blue sat up and launched herself at Green. She grabbed his torso and held on with all of her might. Her face rested against his well muscular back. "Don't go." She whispered.

Green easily freed himself from Blue's grasp. "It's late. I need to get home so Daisy doesn't realize that I'm not there."

Blue took a step back and looked down at the floor. She was being irrational, but she wanted him to stay with her.

Green gently took Blue's chin and lifted it, "I want nothing more than to stay with you," he told her gently, "but I have to think of my family- as do you. I promise that I will see you in the morning."

Blue stood on her tip-toes and pressed her mouth against his for a short kiss. "I love you." she whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too." Green said passionately, brushing his palm against her cheek.

Then he turned, climbed out of the window, and disappeared into the night.

**_What do you think? Love it, hate it? Please leave a review! If you like it, I'll write another part._**

**_I don't own either Green or Blue. _**


End file.
